Sashenka Semenova
"I'm not interested in a deal that will give me fame or fortune. I merely wish to live quietly, here in the Scottish hills." Biography Born April 29, 1973 to Ivana and Vladimirovich Semenova, Sashenka grew up in Moscow an only child. While pureblood, she was heavily immersed in muggle culture there and educated in private muggle school until the age of eight, which is when she began Kutuzov Academy of Magic, the Hogwarts Russian equivalent. Deemed superior in Herbology and Potions, Sashenka was an excellent, albeit very introverted student. Despite being so introverted, she was very interested in figure skating and competed locally. From a young age she was taught to be a lady and observe the proper etiquette of a bride. At sixteen she was told why: she was to marry Rurik Voronkov, a vampire. Immediately she began to make plans, hiding away money and booking passage on several different train routes and companies. Two days before her wedding and seventeenth birthday, Sashenka ran away from Moscow, using the different leads as false trails should she be found out before she got out of the country. Fleeing to Europe and then to England. There she became an apprentice under Billbus Buxby, a well known brewer and provider of exotic plants for brewing. Buxby pioneered the use of both magic and muggle technologies to provide the United Kingdom’s wizarding population with exotic plants, herbs and tentures found in areas of the world that are otherwise difficult to acquire them. When Buxby died in 1994, Sashenka took over his Scottish business and continued with his many business partners, including the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Severus Snape. After the war broke out, business suffered some but for the most part, she’s kept the same business contacts. Family and Blood Status Mother: Ivana Semenova Father: Vladimirovich Semenov She’s a pureblood. Personality Very much a survivor, Sashenka thinks ahead and is cautious. She doesn’t like to reveal too much about what she’s thinking, but she has strong opinions. Because she was raised with such strong muggle influences, Sashenka is fine with muggles, appreciates the culture and doesn’t subscribe to Voldemort’s hate mongering. Though because of her business and a need to remain faceless, she tends to remain silent about it, only voicing or hinting at her disapproval to those she feels won’t say anything. Generally a serious person, she has a rather dry sense of humor but is capable of great compassion and sympathy and will often act on that. She prefers reading over any other hobby, though when she has someone to watch her shop she will stay out for a few days, camping and collecting herbs that she needs for brewing. While she’s a planner and looks years ahead rather than just days, she doesn’t really have any dreams for the future beyond staying away from Russia. That’s her primary concern; everything else is secondary. Romantically speaking she hasn’t had too many interests. She finds most men immature or with more shallow interests in her, so she doesn’t tend to date much, if at all. Beyond going back to Russia, there isn’t too much she’s afraid of. She doesn’t really have any phobias and beyond insomnia, isn’t generally plagued by anything. Played By This character is played by Lilly. Category:Characters Category:Lilly's Category:Female Character Category:Pureblood Category:Born in Russia Category:Resident of England Category:Female Category:Original